vicefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Oceanografia
]] L'oceanografia (termine composto dalle parole greche ωκεανός ("oceano") e γράφω ("scrivere"), detta anche "oceanologia" o "scienza marina", è la branca delle scienze della terra che studia gli oceani, con particolare riguardo ai processi biologici, geologici, chimici e fisici che in essi avvengono. Storia Nonostante già gli antichi greci si interessassero dello studio del Mar Mediterraneo, si può individuare nell'anno 1872 la nascita dell'oceanografia moderna, intesa come scienza, quando Sir Charles Wyville Thomson e Sir John Murrey partirono per la Spedizione Challenger (1872-76). Intorno a quel periodo diverse nazioni si resero conto che dell'importanza di investire nello studio degli oceani, anche per l'importanza che rivestivano per il commercio via mare. Varie nazioni promossero spedizioni, sia di privati che di istituzioni, e furono creati istituti dedicati allo studio dell'oceanografia. La prima organizzazione internazionale di oceanografia fu ideata nel 1901 e denominata Consiglio internazionale per l'esplorazione del mare. Più tardi, nel 1966, il Congresso degli Stati Uniti creò il Consiglio nazionale per le risorse marine e lo sviluppo ingegneristico, che fu incaricato di esplorare e studiare tutti gli aspetti dell'oceanografia. Inoltre il garantisce fondi per chi decide di fare ricerche in tale campo. Ambiti Essa comprende cinque discipline principali, che insieme contribuiscono alla conoscenza della dinamica delle grandi masse di acqua presenti sul nostro pianeta: * Geologia marina - include la tettonica a zolle e altri studi dei fondali oceanici. * Oceanografia fisica - si occupa delle proprietà fisiche dell'oceano, per esempio delle correnti e della circolazione termo-alina. * Oceanografia chimica - lo studio della chimica dell'oceano, con particolare attenzione ai cicli degli elementi chimici * Oceanografia biologica - lo studio della flora e della fauna degli oceani. * Oceanografia meteorologica - lo studio di come l'atmosfera interagisce con l'oceano. Voci correlate * Sonda CTD * Harald Sverdrup * Idrografia * Geografia litorale * Zona archeologica marittima * Batimetria * Nave oceanografica * Floating Instrument Platform Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * APOMAB - Academy of Positioning Marine and Bathymetry Accademia di posizionamento marino e batimetria * NASA/ JPL Physical Oceanography Distributed Active Archive Center (PO.DAAC) NASA/JPL PO.DAAC Data Center * Ocean Science Series Accademia Scientifica Britannica * Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution (WHOI) La più grande associazione no-profit che si occupa di oceanografia * Scripps Institution of Oceanography * British Oceanographic Data Centre Dati ed informazioni ocenografiche * Proudman Oceanographic Laboratory * Centre for Environment, Fisheries & Aquaculture Science * NOAA's Office of Ocean Exploration * NOAA Ocean and Weather Data Navigator Plot and download ocean data * Exploring Marine Ecosystems Smithsonian National Museum of Natural History permanent exhibit * Freeview Video 'Voyage to the Bottom of the Deep Deep Sea' Oceanography Programme Vega Science Trust and the BBC/OU * NEMO: Modeling framework for Oceanography * Oceanographycal and Hidrobiological manuscripts The Turkish Seas * Ocean Alliance: Conservation Biology * Pew Institute fo Ocean Science Protecting the world's oceans and the species that inhabit them. * Herdman, William A. - Founders of Oceanography, and their work An introduction to the science of the sea * Timeline of Oceanography * Ocean Motion and Surface Currents (NASA) * Categoria:Oceanografia Categoria:geografia